Recently, integration according to high functionalization of electronic components causes rapid heat density increase due to resistance increase according to operation of the components. In addition, efficient dispersion and radiation of heat generated by fine-pitched operation circuits are important factors affecting increase of lifespan and reliability of electronic components.
So as to address such problems, various technologies are applied as heat radiation solutions. To accomplish heat dissipation, heat sinks, pans, heat pipes, etc. were generally used. Recently, development of thermally conductive composite materials prepared using carbon-based inorganic nanoparticles, particularly carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and graphene, as highly thermally conductive materials, is underway.
However, the materials attract attention as filling particles for heat dissipation materials based on high thermal conductivity as an intrinsic property thereof, but application of the materials to industries is difficult due to high contact resistance by phonon scattering, difficulties in controlling surface characteristics and securing dispersibility, etc.